L'éclair
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: 2 années se sont écoulées. Le Lord noir à disparu, pourtant dans l'ombre un nouveau complot se met en place. Les Mangemorts se réunissent. Que cherche t-il ? Que veulent-il à Harry Potter ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ?
1. Blabla  Intro

TINTINTIN. Hum. Oui. Mon dieu. Comme ça fait LONGTEMPS (oui en gros, parce que ça fait très longtemps) que je n'ai pas publier ici. J'ai des fictions non terminée. C'est si cruel. Enfin, que voulez vous. On fait ce qu'on peux. J'ai manquer CRUELLEMENT de motivation. C'est affreux. & d'inspiration aussi. Ce qui est encore pire. Et puis la fin de Harry Potter, ça m'a déprimée. Non je plaisante. Enfin un peu quand même. Heureusement qu'on à encore nos imaginations, pour faire mumuse avec les personnages de Madame Rowling. Dieu les protègent, les pauvres.

Bref, bref. Cher futurs lecteurs de cette fiction. (ALLO ? Y'à quelqu'un ?) J'espère que vous avez passer un Joyeux Noël, que Papa Nowel à été généreux avec vous. Que vous avez bien manger, pris quelques kilos que vous allez tout faire pour reperdre en 2012, et évidemment que vous êtes tous prés à affronter 2012. AU ARMES. Vla l'apocalypse. Non plus sérieusement, laissons les Mayas de côté.

Alors. J'ai commencer à écrire cette nouvelle Fanfiction il y à quelques mois. Je prends mon temps, hein. Pour le moment, j'ai je crois six chapitres complets.

Les personnages principaux de cette histoires seront Harry. Bah oui. & un OC. Du nom de Clary. ALORS. Pour les grands FANS de La Cité des Ténèbres de Cassandra Clare, comme moi. J'ai simplement repris le prénom (& le nom de son père) et un peu de l'apparence de Clary. Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre très jolie Clarissa que j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir en 2013 au cinéma.

Le postage des chapitres sera très irrégulier. Il se peut que parfois vous ayez trois chapitre en une journée, comme vous pourrez avoir un chapitre à la semaine, ou tout les deux semaines. Alors là, j'ai 6 chapitres complets, alors vous pourrez me supplier pour les avoir. Ce sera possible. Sinon, après ça...ce sera selon ma flemme.

Bon trève de blala. Je vous met la petite, très petit « intro » que j'ai placer avant le début de cette fiction, et j'enchaine ensuite par le premier chapitre.

Bonne Lecture à vous tous. N'oubliez pas les Reviews, c'est apprécié et très encourageant !

* * *

><p>• L'été avait définitivement pris fin. La température extérieure, baissait de jour en jour et les tenues légères faisaient de nouveau place aux vestes chaudes. Sur le chemin de Traverse, tout était calme. Quelques passant redoutant la pluie, quelques sorciers pressés. La foule de mi-août,, début septembre, précédant la rentrée de Poudlard, était bien loin, et les commerçants attendaient désormais avec grande impatience la période des vacances de Noël. Dans les esprits, la guerre était bien loin. Et rien n'avait un jour était aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui. Même la Gazette du Sorcier, pourtant habituée à un scoop par jour grâce à Rita Skeeter, semblait être à court de scandales et de nouveautés brûlantes.<p>

• Pourtant. Dans l'ombre. L'agitation était palpable. Sur l'allée des embrumes, les rumeurs allaient bon train. On racontait, qu'un sorcier, ancien adepte de Voldemort cherchait à ramener les ténèbres d'outre tombe. Pour y arriver, il désirait voler, et utiliser une Relique dissimulée. Certains racontait, que ce sorcier convoitait la fameuse Pierre de Résurrection.


	2. Harry James Potter

• Londres, Octobre 2000.

Deux années. Deux années, que pour les sorciers, le mal avait enfin disparu. Deux années, depuis lesquelles, prononcer le nom de Voldemort, n'était plus un signe de folie pure. Deux années de calme. Poudlard, avait réouvert ses portes, depuis un moment déjà. Le château avait été entièrement rénovée, et la vieille McGonagall, en avait fièrement repris la direction. D'après ce que l'on racontait, Harry Potter, était devenu Auror dès 1998, devenant ainsi, l'Auror le plus jeune du bureau, à l'âge de 17 ans. Ginny Weasley, la petite amie connue de Potter, jouait elle dans l'équipe de Quidditch féminine des Harpies de Holyhead, Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger filaient le parfait amour, le premier travaillant avec son frère dans la boutique familiale, & la seconde travaillant à Sainte Mangouste comme Infirmière stagiaire. Drago Malefoy, quand à lui, avait été entraperçu en de rares occasions, à Londres et s'était refusé à tout commentaire pour la presse. Neville Londubat, avait bénéficier de l'appui du ministère afin de devenir professeur de botanique stagiaire, auprès du Professeur Chourave à Poudlard.

Après avoir lu tout cela, la jeune rouquine, sourit de toutes ses dents. Décidément, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ perdait la main. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à lire dans ses pages, que les derniers potins concernant les héros de guerre, et depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Elle jeta donc le vieux journal qu'elle tenait à la main à la poubelle, et se servi une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il était encore tôt, et dehors le soleil avait du mal à percer au travers des épais nuages cotonneux qui occupaient le ciel.  
>La jeune Clarissa Morgenstern, avait aujourd'hui tout juste 19 ans. Elle avait dénicher, il y à peu un petit travail de secrétaire dans les murs du ministère de la Magie et s'en contentait très bien. Après tout, elle gagnait sa vie, vivait seule dans son petit appartement Londonnien, et appréciait réellement sa liberté. Elle n'avait pas pris part à la Guerre. Elle avait tout fait pour l'ignorer. Se préservant ainsi de lourdes pertes.<br>Alors qu'elle terminait sa tasse de chocolat, sa chouette, frappa à la fenêtre. Elle vint lui ouvrir et aussitôt, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la cuisine, jetant sur la table quelques lettres et un journal. Puis, majestueusement, il se posa sur la barre qui lui était destinée. Clary, lui fourra une friandise dans le bec avant de regarder son courrier.  
>Publicité, Proposition d'abonnement à <em>Sorcière Hebdo<em> et _Botani'Club_, un lettre de maman, et..oh, la Gazette. Clarissa sourit en dépliant le journal, s'attendant à un grand rien, et évidemment, elle eu raison. Le gros titre du jour : **LONDUBAT - LOVEGOOD ? Du sérieux ?**La jeune femme soupira. Le monde devenait bien terne Elle jeta le journal sur la table, et fila à la salle de bain se préparer. Elle en ressortit un trentaine de minutes plus tard, puis elle attrapa ses affaires, et quitta son appartement. Une balade lui ferait le plus grand bien.

[...]

Harry Potter par-ci, Harry Potter par-là. Son nom, son prénom. Encore. Encore. Depuis maintenant deux années, Harry entendait son nom absolument à tout les coins de rue. Non, il ne passait plus du tout inaperçu. Dans la rue, chaque piéton sorcier se retourner pour le voir passer. Chaque enfant venait à lui, les yeux brillants d'admiration, comme s'ils venaient de rencontrer leur super héros préféré. Et en réalité, pour eux, c'est ce qu'était devenu Harry. Un Super Héros. Leur sauveur à tous. Le Survivant. L'élu. Celui, qui même après des années de lutte, après cette guerre sanglante, continuait de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, dans son métier d'Auror. Harry, vivait désormais chez les Weasley. Il avait le projet d'aménager le Square Grimmaud, bientôt afin d'y vivre, et peut-être d'y emmener Ginny. Oui. Mais pour le moment, Madame Weasley estimait Ginny trop jeune, d'ailleurs, elle estimait aussi Ron trop jeune, pour emménager seul, avec Hermione. Ainsi, Hermione elle aussi, avait trouver refuge au Terrier.  
>Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry descendit tôt ce matin, seule Madame Weasley était debout. Occupée comme tout les matins, à offrir à sa famille, le meilleur des petits déjeuner qui soit.<p>

- **Harry, mon chéri. Que fais-tu debout de si bonne heure un samedi matin ?** demanda alors Molly, surprise en voyant Harry pointer le bout de son nez, déjà lavé et habillé.  
>- <strong>Bonjour Molly. Oh, j'ai décider d'aller me balader. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, et d'un peu d'espace...sans..offenser personne.<strong>

Molly sourit tendrement à Harry, elle le sera contre elle, et embrassa sa joue, comme elle l'aurait fait pour l'un de ses propres enfants.

- **Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On à tous besoin de nos moments de solitudes dans la vie. Aller assieds toi maintenant, et sers toi.**

Puis, elle se remit à la tâche. Laissant Harry avaler son petit déjeuner en silence.  
>Quand il eu terminé, il salua la mère de famille, sortit et transplana.<p>

[...]

Le Chemin de Traverse était pratiquement désert. Les commerçants, commençaient à peine à ouvrir leur boutique, traînant, sous le poids du manque de clientèle. Non, ils n'étaient pas pressés. A quoi bon ? Personne n'attendait véritablement l'ouverture des magasins en cette basse saison. Lorsque Clarissa débarqua, seule un ou deux commerces étaient ouverts. Elle soupira. Encore un désavantage du calme plat. Aussi, la jeune fille referma sa veste, et se mit à déambuler, errant dans la rue presque déserte. Bousculant même..un chat. Au bout d'un moment, quand le froid commença véritablement à mordre sur ses bras frêles, elle fit demi-tour, et entra au Chaudron Baveur. Cette Auberge aussi, avait bien changée. Le vieux propriétaire, l'avait abandonnée pendant la Guerre, préférant partir loin de Londres et de son agitation. Il n'était jamais revenu. Alors, le commerce avait été repris, bien rapidement. C'était une femme désormais, qui en était propriétaire, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ici, tout avait changer. Ce n'était pas si calme, non. Les habitués était restés fidèles, et les discussions battaient toujours leur plein. Mais l'Auberge, semblait désormais, plus accueillante. C'est pour cette raison, que Clarissa s'était habituée à venir régulièrement boire un verre où une tasse de chocolat chaud au caramel, dont Gwenda, la nouvelle gérante avait le secret.

- **Gwenda**, se contenta de dire la jeune fille, en guise de salutation  
>- <strong>Clary. Comment va-tu ce matin ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Comme un Samedi matin aussi calme que tout les autres !<strong> lâcha Clarissa, dans un soupir  
>- <strong>Ma pauvre chérie, décidément, tu es étrange. Tu es la seule à te plaindre du calme. Je crois que les autres ont leur dose d'agitation pour toute une vie avec cette guerre ! Même par ici, on ne se plains pas. On sais qu'en décembre, les chiffres remonterons.<strong>  
>- <strong>Mouais. Enfin. Moi j'ai réussi à m'éloigner du feu de l'action, je me suis habituée au tumulte, pas à l'horreur, ça doit être pour ça,<strong> elle fit un léger sourire  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Ton Chocolat magique !<strong>

Gwenda sourit à la jeune femme, et s'éloigna afin de préparer sa commande. Au passage, d'un coup de baguette, elle envoya une serpillière droit sur le nez d'un sorcier qui venait de renverser son verre sur le plancher. Le regard noir de la propriétaire suffit à lui faire comprendre, et aussitôt il se mit à nettoyer les dégâts, ce qui fit sourire Clarissa de plus belle.  
>Harry. Entra calmement au Chaudron Baveur. Il le savait ; oui, il y avait d'autres moyens que le mur de briques pour entrer au Chemin de Traverse, mais cette entrée là, il l'aimait, elle lui rappelait tant de souvenir. Ses premiers pas dans le monde magique, ils les avaient fait ici. En entrant avec Hagrid, dans cette auberge. Et même si aujourd'hui, elle avait changée, il s'y sentait bien.<p>

- **Bonjour Gwenda !**  
>- <strong>Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?<strong>demanda discrètement Gwenda

Parce ce que, ce que Harry aimait ici. C'était la compréhension et la discrétion de Gwenda. La gérante, avait parfaitement compris, que le célèbre Harry Potter, aimait boire son chocolat en paix, et qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin, d'une armée de sorcier toujours à ses côtés, pour lui demander de leur raconter les derniers instants du Lord Noir dans les moindres détails.

- **Chocolat. Merci.**

Cependant. Malgré sa discrétion. Une personne avait remarquer que le célèbre Harry Potter était assis, là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Aussi, Clarissa se leva, et s'installa près du jeune homme. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il redoutait les questions. Il redoutait qu'elle ne le fasse remarquer. Pourtant...

- **N'ai aucune crainte, Harry Potter**, chuchota Clarissa, **je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'alerter toute l'auberge de ta présence.**  
>- <strong>Merci<strong>, se contenta de lâcher Harry, se sachant que dire d'autre  
>- <strong>Il est rare de te croiser, ces derniers temps.<strong>  
>- <strong>Excusez moi, mais...on se connais ?<strong> demanda Harry, surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle cette jeune femme s'adressait à lui  
>- <strong>Moi je te connais.<strong>

Harry se surpris à rire. Ça ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. C'est vrai. Tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter, désormais. Beaucoup plus qu'avant.

- **Oui, je sais. Comme la moitié de cette planète**, ajouta Clarissa, semblant lire dans ses pensées.  
>- <strong>Oui...justement. Ma question était un peu stupide.<strong>

La jeune femme sourit. Puis elle retira sa capuche sombre, libérant ses cheveux de feu. Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers lui.

- **Je m'appelle Clarissa, mais je préfère Clary.**  
>- <strong>Enchanté, Clary.<strong>

Quand Gwenda apporta leurs boisson. Le silence tomba quelques minutes. Harry fut étonner, de ne pas entendre sa voisine lui poser des tonnes de question. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Aussi, osa t-il quelques mots.

- **Et sinon...**  
>- <strong>Mh ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu...tu fais quoi dans le coin ?<strong> demanda Harry, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa conversation si peu riche en intérêt  
>- <strong>Une balade. Et toi ?<strong>  
>- <strong>De même. Je..je ne t'ai jamais vu, par ici.<strong>  
>- <strong>Moi je t'es déjà vu. Ici, et à Poudlard.<strong>  
>- <strong>Poudlard ?<strong>demanda Harry, surprit

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle posa de la monnaie pour Gwenda, et salua Harry d'un signe de la main, avant de sortir. Plongeant ainsi le Survivant, dans ses réflexions.  
>Un moment après. Gwenda vint ramasser les tasses.<p>

- **Elle sera de nouveau là demain.**

Elle sourit poliment à Harry. Puis retourna à ses occupation.

* * *

><p>Bon, et bien voilà pour le moment. Voici..le premier chapitre. Pour la longueur, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais. Mais je suis comme ça. Les chapitres trop long ce n'est pas pas tasse de thé.<p>

N'oubliez pas les Review. Merci.


End file.
